It is known that for a route search, a connection between a starting point and a destination is searched according to specific criteria. To this end, it is necessary to enter route guidance information elements that define at least the starting point and destination. Such an entry may be made, for example, using a keyboard connected to a vehicle navigation device. If the vehicle navigation device includes a route guidance element database, it is possible to immediately verify the route guidance element data entered by comparing it with the entries of the route guidance element database. Novel vehicle navigation devices that are, for example, described as hybrid vehicle navigation devices or as offboard vehicle navigation devices, do not provide a complete route guidance element database within the navigation device. Moreover, in such vehicle navigation devices, the route search procedure is located outside the vehicle navigation device and is performed in a control center. There are known offboard navigation methods that transmit a route between a starting point and a destination. However, these known methods do not make it possible to enter a destination offline and are not capable of segmenting routes or updating the calculated route in an abbreviated procedure during the route guidance procedure.